Saving A Dying Rose
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: He was a rancher and she was a Princess, what could they say to each other?


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! This piece has been on hold for quite a while and I finally got to finish it** **I hope you enjoy it!(I got inspired by the movie Unbreakable)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

Saving A Dying Rose

 _ **When a rose doesn't get water, it starts to die…**_

 _ **But when given at the right time, it can be saved…**_

. . .

The moonlight shone brightly into the waters of Lake Hylia, causing it to look more like a blue crystal than a blue river.

During that time, two Hylians sat themselves near a large bed of white roses after a long day of traveling through the desert.

The Hero and the Princess of Hyrule…

After their closest friend(at least to the Princess) shattered the only way to her world, the Princess and the Hero took a few minutes to realize what had just happened and afterwards began the long journey back to Hyrule Castle.

Despite being at the lake for some time, the two Hylians didn't really converse much.

He was a rancher and she was a Princess, what could they say to each other?

Instead of talking, she decided to think about what she had done some time ago and how it came to be at this very moment.

Although things were back to normal, she still felt the massive guilt inside her. As the Princess of Hyrule, it was her duty to protect the entire kingdom against any threat, yet when the Twilight King threatened her, she "betrayed" her kingdom by surrendering Hyrule and herself to his will and while her people were becoming spirits and living in fear, she was imprisoned in a dark and lonely tower by the Twilight King himself.

As a Princess, she was taught to always hide her emotions and to never show what or how she was feeling. But as time passed the cover began to break and soon found herself feeling sad and once in a while allowed herself to cry. But once the mysterious imp (who became her closest friend) arrived with a black wolf, she felt a sense of hope.

Eventually that sense of hope pulled through, thanks to the imp and the wolf, who turned out to be the Hero she needed.

. . .

 _ **But when given at the right time, the dying rose can still be saved…**_

. . .

As the night sky started to flood with stars, Link noticed that Zelda had turned away from him and by the looks of it in his eyes, she seemed to be crying or on the verge of doing so. After wondering what to do and sorting out the different scenarios in his mind, decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Princess is there something wrong?" he asked nervously.

Without turning around to face him, Zelda just shook her head. "No Link, everything is fine…I was just thinking about…"

"Thinking about what?" he gently asked while moving closer to her.

The Princess turned her head to stare straight into the piercing blue orbs.

"Link, do you know what the term "ice queen" means?"

He in fact did have an idea, but wasn't entirely sure. "I'm sorry Princess, I don't really know."

Turning away from him again, she looks down to the cool grass in front of her.

"It's a term used to describe a cold, emotionless woman. A woman who people see as a statue and not as a person…a woman like me."

After she answered, Link immediately knew where Zelda was going, and he had to pick his words and actions very carefully.

"Well Princess, I don't know if my opinion will matter to you, but I don't see you as an ice queen as you call yourself. If anything, I see the complete opposite of what you just said."

He then got up and went to Zelda's front so he could look into the cold blue eyes. "What I see is a kind and compassionate woman with the kindest and purest heart."

With a very slight smirk, Link gently took Zelda's gloved hands and held them in front of her. "These hands helped save Hyrule and they helped me when I needed it." He gently placed them on her lap and then looked at the Princess again.

"You have done nothing to make you an "ice queen". If people call you as such, then let them do so because it's their opinion. Only you know who you truly are."

The Princess couldn't believe what she just heard. There was so much sincerity in his words that she began to question herself on even asking.

" _It's like he can read me like a book and he immediately knows what to say to make everything turn for the best."_ She thought while staring at her hands.

. . .

As the hours continued to pass, the Princess had calmed down and was more open and willing to talk to the Hero. It was then that she learned pretty much everything about him: his life before the Twilight Invasion( which she found really interesting compared to her own), and how he fared during the adventure to banish the Twilight and gather the Mirror Shards that eventually took him to the Palace of Twilight and then to Hyrule Castle soon after.

But what Zelda didn't know was that Link purposely left something out of the conversation…

He felt out the fact that he had fallen in love with her…

. . .

Zelda had to admit that Link's story had intrigued her in so many different ways. The fact that he started his life as a rancher was something the Princess never expected at all, and that he went through all those trials and obstacles at such a young age actually made her re-think the castle guards.

Either way, she knew that she was very lucky to have someone so brave and willing to sacrifice his peaceful life for something as adventurous and dangerous, which brought him to this very moment.

She suddenly remembered when she first looked at him when he was the majestic wolf and despite not being in form, she could still sense a human heart within him. But everything changed for her once she finally saw him in the form of a man.

 _He is so handsome…_

 _He is so brave…_

 _He is so strong…_

She saw all that when she watched him fight the enemy that was nearly twice as tall as he was.

It was at that moment when Zelda realized that she had fallen in love with him.

. . .

As the stars began to disappear from the sky, Zelda decided to give Link a very special offer: she gave him the decision to go back to the castle with her or go back to Ordon Village. Zelda was pretty sure that Link would want to return home to live out the rest of his life, but she really hoped that he would choose to go with her.

By the look on his face, she could tell that he was thinking about returning home, but he was also thinking about going to the castle.

If he went back home, he would be around the ones he grew up with and continue living the life he always had, but if he went with Zelda instead, a whole new world would open up for him. She could give him a spot in the Royal Guard; she could give him pretty much anything he wanted.

Yet…

"Link, if my offer doesn't satisfy you, then you can tell me what you want instead."

Now the Hero was thrown for a loop, he had to admit that Zelda's first offer was difficult enough, but now that she gave him this second offer that guaranteed anything he wanted did not make things any easier.

After going back and forth several times, Link finally made a decision.

"Princess, I have decided which offer I want, but before I tell you, I want you to answer me this."

Not knowing where he was going, Zelda just nodded.

"If you were to choose for me, what do you think would be best?"

Zelda knew that there was no way to answer that. This was supposed to be his decision, not hers, but she knew in a way he was asking for help.

"Well, I guess that it would be best if you…" the Princess stopped and shook her head. "Link, I can't answer that for you, it is all about your decision and not my opinion…I'm sorry."

Figuring this was where it was going to end, Link did not get upset or frustrated with the Princess. "I understand and I'm sorry for asking. Anyway, here is my decision…"

. . .

 _ **When a rose doesn't get any water, it starts to die…**_

 _ **But when given at the right time, it can be saved…**_

. . .

 _~6 Months Later~_

The moonlight shone brightly when the castle became quiet as the new Queen and Leading Knight settled in for the night. After a long day of training new recruits and non-stop meetings, the two Hylians decided to take advantage of the silence and relax on their own accord.

"My Queen, I'm sorry for once again asking, but I really want to be sure." The Knight asked while putting a hand on her face.

She smirked and let out a small sigh; even after six months, he still asked the same question and received the same answer every time.

"My dearest Knight, for the final time, what you chose was not selfish of you at all in fact…"

The Queen grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him onto the bed. "It was exactly what I had hoped you would choose since that fateful day."

The Knight smiled after their lips met and parted soon after.

"Alright then…once again just making sure."

Suddenly, the Queen stood up and gave him a sly smirk.

"Now there is something I need to ask you."

She sat next to him and took his hand.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

 **I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **-I decided to write a series of epilogues(in addition to the ones I already posted).**

 **-Please rate and review!**


End file.
